List of Maria in the Multiverse Episodes
This is the official list of all Maria in the Multiverse episodes. Maria in the Multiverse is a spin-off series derived from Council of Creators, which has its own separate list of episodes. Season One (Episodes 1-10) 'Episode 1 -' Star-Struck 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Megan Carlisle’s life changes for the better when she comes across a robot left for dead in a scrapyard. However, before the rest of her life can begin, she and her new friend have a crashing star to stop... ---- 'Episode 2 -' Maria on the Planet of the Dinosaurs 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Now that she has been joined by Megan, Maria takes her to a randomly picked universe so that she can show her what the multiverse has to offer. Things take a turn for the worse when they find themselves on a planet inhabited by dinosaurs. ---- 'Episode 3 -' Social Call 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Deciding that she needs to pay a visit to the Creators so that she can repair the damages she suffered in the previous episode, Maria and Megan soon find themselves tangled up in an adventure with the Council of Creators. ---- 'Episode 4 -' The City of Emptiness 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Following on from the ending of the previous episode, Maria finds herself stranded by herself when everyone on the Earth vanishes. Traveling to other planets and discovering that literally everyone in the universe is nowhere to be seen, Maria realises that she’s on her own this time... ---- 'Episode 5 -' The Best Resort in the Universe 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Having had no breaks in between the last four adventures, Megan demands that she and Maria take a break. To ensure that she gets the satisfying break she wants, Maria takes her to the best resort in the universe! However, things soon turn pear-shaped when it turns out there’s something in the water pipes. ---- 'Episode 6 -' Where Only Happiness Lies 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Maria and Megan arrive on an alien planet where artificial happiness is beamed across the entire population, almost immediately beaming into them too. Determined to get the rest of their emotions back, they decide it’s time to overthrow this empire of kindness. ---- 'Episode 7 -' Planet Beyond the Sun 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Maria gets a message from the Creators when a new planet materialises on the other side of the sun. Heading to the planet, Maria and Megan find that not everything is as it seems. They soon discover that the inhabitants of the planet aren’t happy, and that they want their place in the Solar System back... ---- 'Episode 8 -' Scream For Me 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 On one of her adventures with Megan, Maria finds herself accidentally being ejected out of an airlock of a spaceship. Waiting for Megan to rescue her, Maria comes under threat from a space creature that only wants thing. Her fear. ---- 'Episode 9 -' Martin in the Multiverse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Maria and Megan are stunned when they come face to face with Martin the Robot, an alternate version of Maria from a mirror multiverse running backwards to theirs. They must return him to his multiverse before he causes a cataclysmic time-bending paradox! ---- 'Episode 10 -' Hidden Trades 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Maria picks up the cries for help from a large collection of Whisples when she and Megan come across a cargo ship on a trading planet. Soon discovering a black-market trade focused on exchanging Whisples for illegal substances, the two of them realise it's up to them to put a stop to it. Category:Maria in the Multiverse (series) Category:Lists